Our Place In the World
by Guenivere Chasidy
Summary: The friendship of Hermione and Harry after Ron cheats on Hermione.REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Last Tuesday

**A short little thing about Harry and Hermione. I DO NOT approve of Hermione and Ron being together because to me, they do not have this chemistry between them. Well, not as much as Harry and Hermione. Same goes for Harry and Ginny. They just don't seem to fit to me. Please don't bash me. This my opinion. I don't mind if you flame, just don't flame on my pairings. THAT'S IGNORANT. So here it is. I have added intentional Ron-bashing. **

**Disclaimer: No………just no.**

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

**You're like a good weather forecast **

**You're like a straight shot to the vein **

**And lust spins in a spiral **

**Because my love for you is total **

**And it's forever**

She sits so completely still. She is the image of an Angel in her perfectly white nightdress. No artist, no sculptor, no painter, could capture her immeasurable beauty. The light breeze form the window makes her long brown hair rise off of her shoulders. Her eyes are glazed over as she watches the night sky. Her chocolate brown eyes brim over with tears every now and again. She stopped wiping them away last Tuesday.

She hugs her knees to her chest. There is no warm body to comfort her. Not anymore. She rests her head against the window sill, too tired to even hold it up herself. Her arms wrap around her knees. She is trying to hold herself together. Her body is wracked with sobs every now and again. She buries her face in her hands. Trying to hide her shame. Why should she feel that? Why should an Angel cry?

He did this to her. He couldn't be satisfied with what he had. She stood by him the entire time. She laughed, and smiled, and loved. She stopped last Tuesday. She hasn't been eating. She hasn't been sleeping. She only gets up to take care of necessities. Eating and sleeping has long been removed from that list. I have been watching her since last Tuesday. Because no one else will. No one can bear the sight of this broken, battered, beaten Angel.

**After you, the wall **

**Don't ever let me be without you **

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be **

**After you, the wall **

**Don't ever let me be without you **

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be **

**Without you**

She sits at that window every night and day. Her eyes red, and puffy. I haven't spoken to her since last Tuesday. I don't know what to say. I can't say everything will be alright. Everything _won't_ be alright. Everything is not alright.

I didn't know what to do when he found out. I was consumed by the pure rage that fueled Voldemort, himself. I thought Ron was the last person that would break her down. She wanted to fight. She is fighting. Fighting the pain that was slowly, day by day, coiling around her. Squeezing. Choking. Strangling her very soul from her body. She had always been one to encourage me. She was always full of reasons for me to 'go on.' Always pushing me with a reassurance of something 'better.'

**You're my sickness and my nurse**

**And you've already turned me **

**Into your faithful dog**

Why can't I do that? Simple. Ron was everything she could had ever hoped for in a boyfriend. He had always been there for her. Up until last Tuesday. He defeated her. The strong woman that I once knew was just a memory now. The incredible person that had helped, and helped, and helped. That was all she did. All she did was love people. And when it came right down to the end, she couldn't be loved in return.

The first day, last Tuesday, she had her hand pressed up to the glass window. Searching for some unseen answer in the night. Searching for her dreams which lay scattered around her feet. She searched, as I had once searched, for something with a little more meaning. She looked hard and long for it. Her hand didn't leave the cold glass until Wednesday. Wednesday. Wednesday she opened the window. I watched her. At first, I thought she was going to jump. Then I mentally kicked myself. She was still searching. A little harder now.

I smiled triumphantly for her. She had not given up. I was so completely wrong. By opening the window she had released the build up of hope from the constraint of the room. She released it into the atmosphere to wallow in the night sky. Her dreams of happiness were crushed in a matter of days.

**You know that without you I no longer am**

**You know wherever you go, I go **

**Naturally**

Now she sits by the opened window. Her puffy, swollen eyes has not gone down. She has not stopped crying. I wonder how he must feel when he walks past her everyday and knows that he has done this to her. I wonder if he regrets breaking her. Killing her. I wonder if he cries as night like she does. I wonder if he knows that she will not move form that window. I wonder if he'll be forgiven. And, frankly, I don't care.

I continuously watch her. Just to make sure that she is still holding on. Because I know that she doesn't want to live. Because I know he was her life, and her love. Oh, how Ron played her heart like a game. How he danced upon her heart like it did not matter. If only he had seen what I see now. How utterly stunning she is. Even when she is in pain. I want to say something to her. I want to help her. I want to hold her. I want her to love Tuesdays, again.

I dream for her still. For her to smile. For her to laugh. God, for her to laugh. For her to laugh, long and loud. For her face to turn red and her sides to hurt because of the force of it. But I know she won't. I know she knows I watch her. She knows everything. She knows I want to help her.

I walk softly and slowly over to her delicate frame. I feel her eyes on me as I sit across from her. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. I look at her. Her face knocks the wind out of me. Her blank expression. Her skin pale from malnutrition. Her lips cracked and no longer pink. I want to run away with her. To go out and chase around her dreams like butterflies. To catch her hopes in a jar sealed tight and watch them illuminate like fireflies.

**After you, the wall **

**Don't ever let me be without you**

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be **

**After you, the wall**

**Don't ever let me be without you**

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be**

**Without you**

Her hand drifts up slowly to hang in midair. Mine follows obediently and presses against hers. Her hand is shaking , but mine steadies it. Her hand so delicate. Mine so harsh. I do not rush her. I do not look at her. I stare at her hand. I still have nothing to say. I still don't know what to say to her. A friend. A daughter. A lover. A wife. A sister. A mother. A comrade. A fighter. A wisher. A dreamer. I see everything she could, should, and will be in her hand. And ever so lightly, her fingers entwine with mine. I do not move mine from their position until her fingers touch the back of my hand. I will not push her.

She looks up. I look up. There is nothing said. Rather, there is nothing _to be _said. She looks at me, and she sees. She sees everything. She understands. She knows. She feels. She forgives. A small, tiny insignificantly significant smile crosses her face. Just for a split second. It is so fast , I almost miss it. But it touches her eyes. They shine for a second. Not with tears, but with an unseen joy. Slowly she relinquishes her hold on my hand.

And I know this is it…… And I know her dreams will happen……. And I know her wishes will come true….. And I know she will laugh that side-splitting laugh….. And I know she will fight….. And I know the worst is over….. And I know she won't cry anymore….. And I know she'll smile….. And I know she'll be mended by love….. And I know she'll always be an Angel….. And I know she'll fall in love with Tuesdays again….. And I know she won't hurt anymore…..

Because she lightly leans over my body and slowly, slowly, slowly closes the window. She doesn't look at me again until she is half-way up the stairs. She doesn't smile. She doesn't need to. She looks into my eyes from the step she's on. Intently. Searching. Searching. Searching. She nods her head at me. She's found it. I nod back. She continues up the stairs, her bare feet padding softly on the cold concrete. Her white dress flowing around her ankles. An Angel. I walk back up the stairs opposite the one she did. Back to my room where there waits a comfy bed. And I no longer feel guilty. Because I know that I love her and always will. And I know she loves me and always will.

How do I know?

He broke her last Tuesday.

But I loved her more and more everyday following that.

**After you, the wall **

**Don't ever let me be without you **

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be **

**After you, the wall **

**Don't ever let me be without you **

**Beneath the asphalt **

**And even deeper down I'd be **

**Without you **

**Without you **

End

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCCGGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

**This is so sappy! I am really proud of it though. It is rare that I write something and actually like it. But I do like this. Please review and tell me what you think. Advanced criticism is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own the song.**

**The song is La Pared by Shakira and it is originally in Spanish. I just translated it quickly to make it easier for everyone to read. The song is lovely and you should listen to it if you haven't heard it. I think it's the Remixed version though!!**


	2. There For You

**FROM THE AUTHOR: **Wow, that was nice to write. Has a nice little ring to it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story when it was "Last Tuesday." It is truly an honor to have people read and actually like your work. I was so shocked to even have reviews, far less Favorite Story and Favorite Author. Wowzers. You people rock. You are utterly fantastic.

So this is another little baby of mine. I originally decided to make "Last Tuesday" a one-shot, but obviously things have changed drastically. This fiction is now titled " Our Place in the World" featuring "Last Tuesday" as a chapter. This is the second chapter of that story, which, I feel, needs to be told. This one's from Hermione to Harry. Enjoy! Review please!

**Disclaimer:**………………………come on people. Don't sue me. I don't own them!

Our Place in the World © Guenivere Chasidy

_**GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC**_

_**Sometimes I'm selfish fake**_

_**You're always a true friend**_

_**And I don't deserve you**_

_**'Cause I'm not there for you**_

_**Please forgive me again**_

Sometimes I wonder if our friendship is on equal parts. If I do as much for him as he does for me. I can't help but wonder. I know I shouldn't but I just have to sometimes. I can count every time he has helped me. Not because there are that little, but because they are so significant. I'm not keeping score. I just want to be there for him as much as he is for me. I just want to be a good friend.

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

_**Runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

I remember the first time he had a nightmare. I was lying fully awake in my bed. I had just known something was wrong. I could feel an unbalance. I climbed out of bed and was walking downstairs when he screamed. I'll never forget the feeling that I got when he cried out. It was unlike any other pain I had ever felt in my life. It was like acid seeping into my veins, slowly contaminating my blood, killing me slowly and painfully. It was like a million knives piercing my heart from every angle. I remember nearly doubling over in pain from the force of it. But I had to get to him. It was my duty.

I ran with the speed of ten cheetahs up to his dormitory. The pain increased hundred-fold as I saw him writhing around in his four-poster bed. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were all desperately trying to wake him up or hold him down. No one noticed that I had even entered the room. I walked over to the bed, the pain overwhelming my senses. But his were much greater than my own. His needs were much greater than my own.

I could feel all eyes on me as I climbed into the bed along side him. I could hear the shouts of my name as I did, too, telling me not to go close to him. But as soon as I touched him, all of that disappeared. He was thrashing violently, and occasionally a stray hand would hit me and increase my unbearable pain. I would have bruises, I was certain. It didn't matter. I ran my hand down his left arm and entwined our fingers slowly. He began to calm down and I lightly rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

I knew when his eyes shot open although I wasn't looking at him. I could feel it. I used my other hand to gently put it on his chest. Right above his heart. His heart was pounding, just like mine was, and I knew his pain was subsiding. Because mine was. I could hear the sighs of the others, as he relaxed completely. I crawled out of his bed sometime the next morning, although I wanted to stay. That's when I realized. I wanted to stay. Forever. I knew my place. It was right next to him. Always.

_**Swirling shades of blue**_

_**Slow dancing in your eyes**_

_**Sun kisses the earth**_

_**And I hush my urge to cry, cry**_

I never knew the explanation for our joined pain. I never spoke to him about it. The clawing feeling. Like my chest was ripping apart into two. I didn't want him to worry. He had enough on his plate as it was. I was just there to ease the pain he was constantly plagued with.

I don't know when it started, but I began to watch him. I began to really, really look at him, and it was like a had just seen him for the first time. I studied him like one of my books. He was amazing, I noticed. Everything about him, everything he did, everything he touched, was beautiful. His eyes sparkled with happiness, sadness, grief, anguish, joy, laughter, love, passion, all at the same time. He would smile at me sometimes. He had the nicest smile. A grin so magnificent, it made me cry at night. He was angelic.

I love him. He doesn't give me a choice. He's so easy to love. To adore. My love for him is total and it's forever. It does not die or waver. Does not judge nor condemn. It's unyielding. It just increases steadily everyday. I'd tell anyone that asked. Yes, I love Harry Potter. He's my everything. He's my best friend. He's all I'll ever need.

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

_**Runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

I laugh as he pulls me across the fields outside the castle. It's probably a little passed midnight. We would be in huge trouble if we are caught. But that thought soon leaves me because we are running, hand in hand through the forest. He has a permanent grin plastered across his face. I see nothing but him as I run side by side with him. I have no clue where we are going, and to be honest, I really don't care. Once I am with him, nothing matters. We break through the thick rush of the forest and come out into the open. We are on the opposite side of the Black Lake. The full moon makes the dark water shimmer with its reflection. Hogwarts stands tall and proud behind it. It's beautiful. Just like him.

" Oh, Harry! It's incredible!" He smiles at me and bends down to tug at his trainers. He pulls his sneakers and socks off quickly, and looks at me to do the same. I furrow my brow at him, unsure at what he wants to do. But he smiles, and I am forced to obey his every command. I undo my shoes quickly, and he takes my hand in his.

He pulls me lightly out into the shallow water, and faces me. I smile up a him. He smiles back making his eyes shine in the moonlight. The water laps softly at our ankles. He holds our clasped hands up and pulls me closer to him.

" Dance with me," he murmurs softly. I stand up on his feet, much like a daughter does with her father, and wrap both of my arms around his neck, burying my face in it. His arms wrap protectively around my waist, and we begin to sway slowly to the silence. All I focus on is his slow breathing and his heartbeat. It's so perfect.

" I don't deserve you," I whisper into his neck. He laughs lightly and holds me tighter.

" You are my best friend, 'Mione," he says softly in my ear. " Of course you do." I'm flat out crying now. But it's okay because I know he'll wipe those tears away. Just like he always does. I look up at him, tears streaming down my face.

" I love you," I say as he holds my face delicately in his hands as I break down. " I just love you so much," I cry out to him.

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words**_

_**In your masterpiece beautiful**_

" I know. I know," he coos, trying to stop my tears. " I love you, too. Don't cry, please. You look so pretty when you smile. I love you, too." I smile at his soft words. He always knows just what to do, just what to say, to make me feel like I'm the most important person in his life. I hope I do the same.

It is comfortably quiet while his effective words soothe me and I sink once again into his embrace. The sound of the rushing water pacifies me, and I tighten my hold on him. His arms wrap around me again, noticing my need for closeness. I can feel his warm breath on my cheek as he whispers unheard words to me. Consoling me. I feel completely at peace. We are in harmony with the world.

_**You speak the unspeakable through**_

_**I love you too**_

" Sometimes I can hear you in my head," he says randomly.

" And why is that," I ask unfazed by the question. We have had weirder conversations.

" I don't know. It's like I'm connected to you in this incredibly strong way. Does that make any sense to you?"

" You never make any kind of sense, Harry," I say laughing. He laughs and it is a deep rumbling sound in his chest. I do understand though. I know exactly what he means. I place my hand on the back of his neck, fingering the soft hair there. It's a security blanket for me. Holding him close and just…….being. He sighs, whether from the laughter or my touch, I don't know.

" I never did thank you for helping me………with Ron," I say quietly, not wanting to ruin the silence.

" You don't have to. It's my job to make you feel better. I don't want you to be hurt, 'Mione. I want you to smile and laugh. That's it. That's all I want you to do for the rest of your life. Smile and laugh," he says. I sigh.

" No one can be happy all of the time, Harry." He is silent for a while, and I am afraid I have ruined everything. Then I feel him smile.

" Luna can." I laugh along with him.

" But, still. You made everything all better. You always do," I mumble against his neck.

" It's fine, Hermione. I love you. I have to take care of you because Ron obviously didn't. Even if he was good to you and treated you like the princess you are, we would still be here right now." I nod, knowing that he is absolutely right.

" Ron's the jealous type. He would never let us have this," I say pressing my body closer to his, molding us together.

" I'd steal you away from your bed every night," he says seriously, resting his cheek against mine. A shock wave goes right through my body when he does, and I shiver in his arms from it.

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

" Did you feel that," I question excitedly.

" Yeah. It's not the first time I've felt it," he replies looking at me. His eyes are sparkling and I could just drown in his lakes of green fire. I am shocked by his answer, though.

" Really? When?"

" Every time I hold you close. It's the connection between us I told you about. It's like I'm linked to you, somehow. It's powerful." I look down and take notice that my chest is pressed firmly to his. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. Our heartbeats practically melt into one another, and I can no longer tell the difference between them anymore. I know he can't, either. He tilts his head down slightly, and touches our foreheads and noses together.

" It's like………..," he starts, struggling to find the correct words. His warm breath fans over my lips. We are one. Our bodies are one. Our minds are one. Our hearts are one. Our spirits are one.

" Magic," I finish for him. His eyes flutter shut, as do mine. The only sound is our light breathing, and the moving water. We are still swaying lightly to unheard music. Dancing. Everything is right. We are completely at peace. We are in harmony with the world.

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**And be someone you can come to**_

_**The love runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

This is us.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC**

**FROM THE AUTHOR: **Well, needless to say, I am very proud of this fic, which is one of the reasons I decided to continue it. I do tend to give a lot of detail in stories like this because there is not much dialogue between characters. It is just their intense feelings for each other. I do not intend to make Harry and Hermione seem like a couple in this story. They are just realizing their deep friendship and how important it is for them to be close. I also do believe that the Trio-not just Harry and Hermione- are tied to each other by this unknown, powerful magic that binds them to each other. I know that's corny, but hey!

**Disclaimer: The song is "There For You" by Flyleaf. It is an incredibly great song that I recommend listening to before, during, or after reading this. It's beautiful and I don't own the blasted thing. REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**

Love, Guenivere.


End file.
